Happy Birthday, Kaze
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Today is Kaze's birthday...but his wife was gone to do a mission with her children, and they may not return. Little did he know that they have a big surprise for him… Female!Corrin x Kaze. Happy (belated) birthday to my hubby ninja!


**Title: Happy Birthday, Kaze**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Summary: Today is Kaze's birthday...but his wife was gone to do a mission with her children, and they may not return. Little did he know that they have a big surprise for him… Female!Corrin x Kaze. Happy (belated) birthday to my hubby ninja!**

 **Pairings: Female!Corrin x Kaze**

 **A/N: DARN IT! I didn't get the chance to play Fates on Kaze's birthday (have my games and Fates in the pawn shop to get money for the family. Family's important, they say!). However, I decided to make it up for him by writing this fluffy fanfic :) So happy belated birthday, Kaze, my ninja hubby!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Kaze**

 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Kaze couldn't help but stare at the clock that hung above the bed he sat on. Every passing second seemed slow to him—it felt like an eternity since Kamui and her two children had left to go on a small mission. What bothered him most, however, was that they didn't tell what _kind_ of mission they were going to. He gritted his teeth, and he balled his hands into fists on his lap. A lump was lodged in his throat, that no matter how much he swallowed, it kept coming back, larger than last.

What if they went on a _dangerous_ mission? He would never forgive himself if they were hurt! What bothered him even more was _why_ didn't he look for them now? He gulped, the lump returning in his throat. What was he thinking, leaving them alone to fend for themselves? He glanced at his side, where a note laid there, its messy scrawl on the parchment.

 _Going on a mission with the kids. Don't follow us. We'll be fine. -Kamui_

There was a pink heart beside Kamui's name, and Kaze's face reddened somewhat. While she insured that her and the children were fine, he still couldn't help but worry. What if her and the kids were captured and tortured right this moment? What if they were hurt or worse, _killed_ in that mission?

His heart paced, and sweat formed on his forehead. His body shook to the point that it shook the whole bed he sat on. Thoughts brewed in his mind of worse-case scenarios of Kamui and the children's bodies in the middle of nowhere, rotting to skeletons.

He couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to find them.

He got up from the bed so fast that he felt dizzy, but he shook his head as he took his shuriken from the nearby table.

Soon enough, he was out the door, totally ignoring the others who stared at him, with some of them raising their brows. Kaze's heart was as fast as Selkie's running speed as a Kitsune, and as he ran, the sweat on his forehead flew off like rain. The worse-case scenarios remained in his mind, and he gripped his weapon as he jumped from tree to tree, the wind caressing on his face.

 _Kamui...Kana...Midori...I won't let you do this alone. I'm coming. Hang in there._

* * *

He found a clue: multiple footprints on the muddy ground that led out of the forest. He _knew_ that was where they headed. He hoped that he wasn't too late—that they weren't taken or killed. He let that happen with Kamui; there was _no_ way he would let her get hurt again. Especially after the hostage incident where he needed her help after he was captured and used as bait for her.

The grip on his shuriken was so tight that his knuckles turned white, and he began to grind his teeth together—he wasn't sure if it was from the tension in the air or his nervousness—as he followed the footprints towards a clearing.

Upon seeing three shadowy figures on top of the clearing, he readied his weapon as he sneaked closer towards his targets.

He squinted, attempting to identify the individuals, but he was unable to see thanks to the darkness. Not even the moon could help illuminate their figures. The only thing that he could guess was they were bandits, scouting out the area. If they were indeed bandits, then that meant that his family was in danger.

He crept closer, trying to calm himself down lest his beating heart would give him away. If these were bandits that had hurt or captured his family, he would stop them before they do any more harm on them.

When one of the shadows—taller than the other two—glanced up, that was when he struck. With a battle cry, he jumped up into the air and flew down towards his target, ready to stab the suspicious individual with his shuriken, until it was blocked by the person's sword.

He jumped back, his shuriken still in his hand, before the two smaller shadows jumped in front of the larger one, with one of them screaming in a surprisingly high-pitched voice, "PAPA! It's us!"

Kaze's eyes widened, his heart rate slowing down. He recognized that squeaky voice _anywhere_.

"Kana?" he questioned, lowering his shuriken.

"Father!" a feminine voice—which he recognized it was Midori's—cried. "What's wrong with you? You almost hurt Mother!"

Kaze's face flustered then. All this time, he thought that his family were a bunch of bandits. What in the world was wrong with him? Perhaps the war they were going through had taken its toll on his nerves.

The larger shadow—which Kaze recognized was Kamui—walked up to him, a small smile on her face as she sheathed her Yato. "I figured you'd be worried," she giggled. "But I didn't expect you to attack me! It's a good thing I brought my Yato with me."

"Y-yes, indeed, milady," Kaze stuttered, looking away to avoid eye contact with his wife. "Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it," Kamui laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. That was when he smelled the flowery aroma in her hair. He closed his eyes, groaning in delight—it felt amazing, hugging his beautiful wife like this, and taking in her nice scent.

Kamui lets him go, and he smiled, his face still red in embarrassment over thinking that his family were a group of bandits. "But may I ask," he questioned with a raised brow, his smile turning into a frown. "Why are you and the children out here? At night and alone? Don't you realize that is dangerous?"

Now, it was Kamui's turn to blush, as she looked down at her bare feet, sighing, like a kid who had just been scolded for stealing a cookie. "I know, Kaze," she whispered. "It's just that...we don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

Kaze's eyebrow rose up even higher then. "A...surprise?"

Kamui then met his eyes—ruby red with emerald green—and her small smile grew into a grin. "Yes. But now that you're here...Kaze, close your eyes."

Kaze cocked his head, but obeyed as he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent his strong senses from ruining whatever his wife had in store for him. He stood there, and the only thing he could pick up on with his powerful hearing was rustling, then he felt something...grassy...placed on top of his head.

"Now, open them!" Kamui giggled.

Kaze opened his eyes, and he placed his hand on his head. Soft petals sat there, wrapped around his head. The scent of daisies and roses hit his nostrils, and he smiled.

"A...flower crown?" he asked.

Kamui nodded. "The kids and I worked so hard on making this for you. Happy birthday, Kaze."

Kaze's eyes widened. All this time, he was so worried for his wife and children that he totally forgot that it was his birthday. "Kamui...thank you. I must admit—I forgot that today was my birthday."

Kamui laughed before she wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissing him on the cheek. Her sweet scent lingered there for a few seconds, and to Kaze, it was the best seconds of his life, being kissed by his wonderful wife. "Of course you'll forget, dear. You're so focused on your Ninja duties that you even forget to eat!"

Kaze chuckled as he returned the hug, his arms touching her soft, smooth skin. He kissed her on top of her head, and he closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of hugging his wife under the moonlight.

"FAMILY HUGS!"

Upon hearing Midori's voice, Kaze looked up, only to be tackled into a hug by Kana and Midori. The two adults laughed, as they let the children join in the hug. Kana's "death hug" could leave Kaze breathless but happy, as he smiled widely.

"Thank you, Kamui. Thank you, Kana and Midori...this is the best birthday I've ever have in my life..."

And he was sure that years ahead, his birthdays would always be that way—full of surprises and love by his family.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
